


Winter Wonderland By Jennifer Brown-Chartier

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Winter Wonderland By Jennifer Brown-Chartier

##  Winter Wonderland

By Jennifer  
Brown-Chartier

* * *

Blair closed his computer file with a sigh of relief. The final exam for his Anthro 101 was finished. It was an easy exam for the students who had paid attention in calss and had done the required readings. For those who didn't, the red ink would flow freely.  
  
He glanced at his coffee pot (decaf of course) debating whether to have another cup before going to bed. <What I would really like is some hot chocolate,> Blair thought witsfully, running his hands through his hair and taking off his glasses. He had bought a new brand of hazelnut hot chocolate when he'd gone shopping yesterday, and it was out of this world. It was the perfect blend of hazelnut and chocolate according to Jim, who almost zoned out on the taste.  
  
Blair heaved a sigh. No way was he going into the kitchen at 2 AM. That would violate the first house rule 'No noise after 10 PM.' Sometime Blair thought that Jim made up the house rules just to see how far he could push Blair. Naomi had laughed until the tears poured down her cheeks when she found out about the colour coded tupperware.  
  
Blair got up and stretched, wincing as the cramped muscles protested. He rolled his head from side ro side hearing several cracks. <Getting old Blair,> he thought to himself. Living and working with Jim was never dull. He had been kidnapped, almost died of a drug overdose, been shot and shot at more times than he cared to remember. He went over to the window to make sure it was locked. Ever since David Lash had broken through an unlocked door three years ago, he made sure his windows were locked. Blair mentally smile to himself. Every night before going to bed, Jim conducted a 'perimeter sweep' making sure that evry single door and window was locked tight. Jim had also told him that he kepted an ear open in Blair's direction "just incase." He had looked very embarrassed as he said that. He knew that Jim was not a demonstrative person by nature; and instead of throwing his arms around him and hugging hime like he wanted too, Blair had simply said "Thanks" instead.  
  
Blair lifted up the blinds and peaked outside. Huge white puff snowflakes drifted down from the night sky. <Oh wow! It's snowing!> Blair thought happily staring at the street, suddenly wide awake. There was already a light dusting of snow covering the street, the cars and the trees. Although Blair hated snow, in fact winter in general, there was something special about the first snowfall. He could clearly remembering Naomi waking him up when he was very young and taking him for a long walk during the night, explaining the snow fell from the shy because the angels in heaven were molting. Blair, who had been four at the time told his mother that their must of been a lot of angels in heaven because it had really snowed a lot that night. Naomi had laughed, made him hot chocolate and stayed with him until he'd fallen asleep. That was one of Blair's treasured childhood memories.  
  
Moving has silently as possible, Blair found an old ski sweater to put on and crepted out of his room, holding his running shoes in his hands. He unlocked the patio door as he put his shoes on. Slowly he slid the door open and stepped outside, closing it behind him.  
  
Blair tipped his face upwards, letting the snow fall on his face and his hair. He stuck out his tongue, catching the snowflakes has they drifted down from the night sky. Smiling he looked over Cascade, 'the most dangerous city in America' as Jim was fond of calling it. Right now it didn't look dangerous, in fact it looked like a winter wonderland. The snow contiuned to fall, and Blair stood outside watching as it slowly drifted down from the night sky.  
  


* * *

Jim slowly swam through the layers of consciousness until he was awake. He had been dreaming about himself, Blair and horses. he had no idea what it had menant, but it had been fun. He opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock: 2:10 AM. He automatically checked on Blair, listening for his Guide's familiar heart beat. He wasn't in his room. Sitting up, he dialed up his hearing until he tracked Blair's heart beat outside.  
  
<Why is he outside?> Jim though groggily, getting out of bed, fumbling for his robe. He winced as his feet touched the cold floor and he dialed down his sense of touch. Moving with cat like grace he flowed down the stairs towards the patio. He looked at his Guide, bouncing his sight off the apartment window across the street.  
  
Blair's head was tilted upwards, his eyes closed and a faint smile on his face as the snowflakes landed on it. The snow had dyed his hair white, and combined with the soft defused light from the street lights below casted an ethereal glow around him, making him look like being from aonther world.  
  
It came out of nowhere, a warm gentle breeze smeiing of lush forest and wild flowers. It invaded him, caressed him, shattering all the barriers that he had built up over the years, leavong him with no doubt how he felt about Blair. <I love him,> he thought with a growing sense of wonder and delight as the knowledge swepted through him. Even when he had been married to Carolyn, he had never felt this way. Smiling to himself he want into the kitchen.  
  
<Oh man, how long have I been out here?> Blair thought to himself surppressing a shiver. He shook his body, sending up a cloud of snow. He winced has his wet hair hit his face, sending a rivulet of water down his neck. <I really hope that the coffee is still drinkable,> he thought wistfully thiknking that hot chocolate would be better as he opended the door and went inside. He took off his shoes and quickly made his way to his room.  
  
He closed the bedroom door with a sigh of relief as the warm air hit him. Taking off his damp sweater, Blair hung it over the back of his chair and looked at this desk. He frowned has he stared at the unfamiliar coffe mug stared back at him. He picked it up and took a sip, savoring the taste of hazelnut hot chocolate. He looked up at the ceiling knowing that Jim would be listening.  
  
"Thanks Jim." he said softly, a smile evident in his voice.  
  
Upstairs Jim smiled as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
Finis 


End file.
